


spidey boy

by dreamwayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Marvel References, Superheroes, donghyuck villain, idk who jeno is, jaemin captain america lol, mark lee spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: Six months after he took on the role of spiderman, mark thought he was getting the hang of it. then, in his last year of high school, a pretty boy named donghyuck started in his class and a villain named fullsun sprung up in the city. 2 years later and two new superheros are joining mark on yet another mission to stop fullsun.





	spidey boy

 

normally, as this altercation was fated to take place on the tenth floor, mark would have swung into the scene through a window, perhaps on the floor below if he was feeling particularly careful, more often than not just straight into the action. how bad can it be?

 

today they were taking the stairs. 

 

broad daylight, middle of the city centre, they just walked up to the high-rise building and entered the reception. one spider-man, one all black clothed hit-man looking kid, and one walking america. 

 

jeno's quick footfalls on the steel stairway could be heard, surprising light considering the combat boots, but still not the level of invisibility mark was used to with his silent steps and spidey senses.

 

rounding the corner of the last stairwell, mark paused to observe the empty corridor and to look back over his shoulder at the two new additions. the tall brunette had fixed a determined glare on the door they were heading towards, while the blond looked much more apprehensive. mark held in a sigh. not that he didn't appreciate the company (fighting crime could be lonely in fairness), but he kind of had his routine. 

 

it had been just over three years since mark had gained his powers and taken on his 'friendly neighbourhood spiderman' role. for the first couple of months it had been pretty chill, with only base level crimes like store robberies and missing pets being sent his way. then, in his last year of high school, a pretty boy named donghyuck started in his class and a villain named fullsun sprung up in the city. 

 

a loud crash and a victorious laugh sounded from the other side of the wall. mark turned towards the door once more and fought a smile.

 

"let's go get this thug," mark heard jaemin huff out from behind him. _right. lets._

 

the door was unlocked and opened silently as mark, jaemin and jeno pushed through. a steamed up room greeted them. no windows. no other doors. just large vents, some tables, and some boxes. the humidity would have steamed up the glasses mark usually wore. the suit's mask didn't seem to be affected. 

 

"stop what you're doing, fullsun!" jaemin shouted, giving away any stealth advantage they might have had. 

 

_fullsun_ who had been stood over a large computer-like box, now turned slowly, dramatically, to face the intruders, eyebrows shooting up. 

 

“finally admitting im too much for you on your own spidey boy?" 

 

no immediate danger. slightly weirder setting than normal but overall a disappointing lack of anything going on. mark breathed out a sigh of relief. at least this part he knew how to handle. 

 

before he could reply, mark's newest bestie got there: "we've caught you in the act, fullsun, give it up" 

 

"act of what," the boy replies innocently, gesturing around him at the lack of any obvious potential danger. his pompous robes flared around while a curl of his dark hair fell into his eyes. he pushed the piece back out of his eyes, and the child-like gesture reminded mark of just how young they all were. 

 

"you're evil plan to use all this.. to.." 

 

first step to successfully negotiating with _fullsun_ : don't give him time to explain his evil plan. it gives him a much unneeded ego boost and is an overall waste of time. 

 

“you know im so glad you asked, america boy," jaemin hadn't technically asked, but that wasn't gonna stop the young villain. "these are steam-powered mind control units with tiny tiny heaters and this is the control station so i can manipulate the city into making me leader remotely, and environmentally friendily." one of his smarter ones then. “you wanna know what this big red button does?" 

 

and with that, he'd given j + j something to focus on. jeno sprang into action, slow steps forward, arm raised, "back away from the desk, fullsun." 

 

the little villain only laughed and turned back to the table, picking up the button. a walking cliche. 

 

“spidey, darling, where Did you get these two? can they do anything cool? is it worth kidnapping them do you think?"

 

mark tried to avoid replying to _fullsun_ , he was easily sidetracked and the villain took full advantage of that. one time, he had had the mayor's wife locked up in an attempt to force the mayor to resign. when mark had come to save her, he and the villain had ended up debating the new superhero movie fiercely, (mark enjoyed it because it was a cool movie that pretty accurately portrayed the difficulties of being estranged from everyone. _fullsun_ argued that mark was dumb and the movie was dumb and that the protagonist wasn't much of a superhero he just had bow and arrow.) after nearly an hour, the woman tied to a chair at the other end of the room was remembered. in mark's defence, he didn't feel too bad about it because he happened to know that the mayors wife was a dumb racist so...

 

another crash sounded as jeno lunged for fullsun, tiny mechanical wings spread behind him. the villain merely leapt and laughed as the blonde dove into the boxes on the other side of the room. with renewed vigour, jaemin followed, shield held out in front. another futile attempt, this time ending in jaemin rubbing his head under a table and the boxes piled on the other side of the room starting to tumble. 

 

mark held in another sigh.

 

" _fullsun_ , mental manipulation of any kind is not permitted by law."

 

grinning, the villain grabbed the button and backed further away from mark. 

 

mark huffed while ducking some of the debris from falling boxes and started across the room. he passed the table the little villain had previously been standing over and picked up some papers with blueprints. very illegal. "you can't take away people's free will to make you leader, hyuck."

 

jaemin and jeno's heads snapped up from opposite sides of the room. “hyuck!?"

 

donghyuck's grin fell into a pout. "maaark!" 

 

"hyuckie, come on its not right to manipulate people." the pout intensified with added downcast eyes, "maaark.. i- i just wanna rule the city." mark looked down at the papers to avoid staring at the pout too long as he continued towards the shorter boy. 

 

“i know, hyuckie," mark had reached donghyuck, lycra-clad hands coming up to hold his cheeks. “how about ill cook you your favourite samgyeopsal when we get home, hum?" 

 

the pout slowly dissipated as the boy nodded, "o-okay, but i get to shower first..." 

 

mark pried the red button out of the smaller boys hands and walked back to the tables to dispose of some of the most important (illegal and morally dubious) items. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

gathered in the cafe across from the university, the three young hero's sipped their drinks. 

 

"so you're dating the notorious villain who nearly blew up town hall last year?" 

 

mark winced at jaemins prying. in fairness, hyuck had felt really bad about that. the clean up job had been huge. 

 

"listen that was an accident and he-" 

 

"couldn't he just run for mayor or something?" chimmed jeno. 

 

mark looked down at his phone at the notification sound to see a message from the boy himself.

 

**i bought u some of the dark chocolate almond milk u like what do u wanna watch later im feeling thor bc loki is the best ofc <3**

 

mark hid a smile and looked back up at jeno and jaemin, awaiting his reply, "for real, he's not that bad..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont rly know who jeno was meant to be just inspiered by That all black outfit ya know.  
> also may do a prequel type thing in the future to do with how mh got together lol


End file.
